Under-Toddler
by Mad-Hatter-ison
Summary: What will happen if Undertaker, our most favorite shinigami, turned young? What will Ciel and Sebastian do? Will it change Ciel's heart? Let's read, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

In a very foggy Sunday morning, the little boy blue-uh, I mean, Ciel Phatomhive, and the handsome raven-oops, I mean Sebastian Michealis, went to the Parlor, home of a humble mortician named Adrian Crevain, or as people always called him, Undertaker. It was all because of this murder case of little kids, they knew that Undertaker will jump up to them, ask for a joke, then blah-blah-blah, but on this day...the main characters will have a big problem with Undertaker...

Sebastian opened the door for his precious master, allowing Ciel to the darkness of Undertaker's home. "Undertaker, are you here," He spoke with the same bored look. If Undertaker was here, he will used his best act and his best silly impression, but this time...it was all quiet.

"Undertaker! Get over here!" Ciel barked, but no answer. He grumbled and spoke to his raven butler, "Sebastian, search him." Sebastian bows, "Yes sir."

While Sebastian looked around, including in some of the coffins, Ciel heard some small noises that sounded like a small child. He looked around until as he heard it again, it came from another coffin behind Ciel. He walked to the coffin and leaned to hear it again, and in shock, the noise came again.

He looked at Sebastian, who heard the noise as well, both nodded and lift up the coffin lid. In a shocking look, there lay a big black robe and silver sash that belongs to the Undertaker, Ciel thought he was in the salt jug again, but then they both saw there was a big bump. The big bumped moved and rustle, which means it's alive.

Sebastian lifted the clothes and both of their faces looked shocked, especially Ciel who was about to fell backwards. It was a baby, a 4 month old struggling infant! And it's no ordinary baby, it's Undertaker! But hair's shorter and curly to his head, new, clean nails, and no scars, and worse, he's naked.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Angered Ciel, "Why did that _**lunatic**_ shrunk himself!?" The baby looked at Ciel, smiled, which just showing one tooth, reaching his tiny round hands to Ciel while making cute baby noises.

"Bochan, there's a note on the lid," Sebastian pointed the pink colored note as he flipped the lid. Ciel grabbed it and started reading, and as he read, he felt like he wants to hit his head on the walls,

* * *

**Dear Little Lord,**

**I know you will come to me. I was thinking for all the fun,**

**I reverted myself into a tiny baby. Each day, I will get to a new**

**stage of growing up. Sadly, I will be a bust to you, young lord,**

**but I will tell you this information, the children I did all died with**

**opened chests, many pieces were missing, including their bones,**

**could be surrounded by scientists in London. People do live in **

**strange times these days, **_**Ihihihihihihi**_**!**

**Take great care of me!**

**Love,**

**Undertaker**

* * *

Ciel looked irritated and grumbles to himself, "I am so gonna strangle that old fool!" "Shh," whispered Sebastian, "You must stay quiet." Ciel irked, asking why, until he realized that the Undertaker baby, was asleep, sucking his tiny thumb.

Ciel sighed, "We had to take care of him. Sebastian, find some clothes for him." Sebastian bowed and walked to where Undertaker stored many clothes, including ones for small tiny children.

Ciel sighed at the sleeping baby, thinking of the horror this whole thing will create. What will those idiots of servants will think? Sebastian return with baby clothes, including a little something for the little one's lower half.

But as they put the clothes on, the little one was awake, and after 5 _**long**_ minutes of the squirming baby, he was all dressed up in a little light blue baby dress. Both sighed with their heads lowered, but they faced another problem.

The little one started crying, loudly, actually from being startled. It was very new for them since they always saw his grin or smiling face, but they don't like it, a lot! It's like an alarm going off combined with a dog barking while you work.

Both covered their ears from the loud cry, then Sebastian picked him up and lay him close to his shoulder, bouncing him a little, trying to comfort the crying child. Luckily, after 10 minutes of it, the little Undertaker gotten from crying, to whimper, to, finally, fallen asleep.

Both sighed in relief, Sebastian lay the little one back in the coffin since, to him it's his own baby crib while Ciel looked at the note and saw it had the information in it, "Sebastian, find a list of suspects, all are scientists."

Sebastian nods and left, Ciel sat on a coffin to wait, but then he realized something bad,

**He's all alone with the BABY!**

_**...To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Day one: Infant**

Ciel was about to panic that he had to take care of Undertaker, but he doesn't want to wake him, his cries made his ears ring. He sighed, still sitting on a coffin and just waited until his demonic butler get back.

He looked at the little one and he realized something. He smirked and told the little one as he poked his puffy cheek, "Not so creepy nor scary to locals now, huh?" It does woke the baby, but, in a big relief, he's not crying. He just smiled, and reaching up to Ciel again while giggling, like he wants to be carried.

Ciel sigh and picked him up, luckily, he already knows how to hold a fragile child. The little one kept smiling while giggling, it was actually adorable to Ciel like there could be some pink clouds around him.

If the world is a chess game, besides Ciel's the king and Sebastian's the night, Undertaker's more like the priest piece. Kinda because that before he met Ciel, he was also acquainted to Vincent, Ciel's noble father. He's always a good friend to his own heart, but dunno what Vincent thinks.

After Vincent's death, along with his wife, Rachel, he took a piece of Vincent's hair, along with his other friend's hair who died and placed them in capsules of his chain so he can still remember them.

When Ciel came along, he thought he can relive his time with Vincent, but, sadly, Ciel was a little more serious and to him, unamusing, but he doesn't care, he likes to make him amused by all the things he tried.

Ciel still sighed and looked at him again, "Just don't know what will turn out when he said he will make me irritated? Or if the servants know about him?"

Suddenly, he heard the door opened. "Young master, I came back with th-aww, how cute." Ciel looked up and it was Sebastian with the list and his smile. Ciel irked and spoke while he blushed of embarrassment, "Idiot, did you got the suspects?"

Sebastian nodded, "Shall we get going?" Ciel sigh, "Yes and we had to take him with us." Sebastian nods as Ciel got up while holding the infant, then walked to the carriage, got in and Sebastian drove off.

Ciel looked at the sleeping baby on the way home, making sure nothing bad is happening. Still thinking of the horror of this thing will get. As the got home, and inside the mansion, the three oddball servants ran in.

"Master! You're home!" Finny cheered, but saw something, "Wait, who's that?" "Awwww, he's so cute, yes he is," Mey-rin smiled. "He look'd familiar, but can't p't my finger on it," Bard spoke. Ciel and Sebastian had to think of a lie, even though to Sebastian, demons can't, but Ciel thought it up quick, "This is our acquaintance's nephew, he wants us to take care of him while he's out-of-town."

"Can we hold him?" Finny's eyes sparkled in amazement. Ciel sigh and spoke, "Be careful with him." With that Finny holds the very happy baby, but what makes them feel suspicious is the way the baby giggled. The giggle and the laugh was like the smaller or baby voice from Undertaker.

Ciel went to his office while the servants were having some fun with the little one, trying to find out about the suspects, but from Sebastian's words, a lot have nothing to do with the children and a lot were out-of-town. It started to make Ciel a little nervous that it'll hit his acquaintance next. It's not that he still had a heart, it's just that if he's gone then how will he find the information from the queen?

At night, it's worse for Ciel, the baby, in the nursery Sebastian made, won't stop crying! No one knows what is wrong with him! They kept trying to calm him down, but failed.

Ciel groaned while hitting a pillow on his face, "This is going to be a long wait..."

* * *

_I apologize if the chapter is short, but, hope you like it ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2: 12 months old**

Ciel did not, I repeat, **not**, had any sleep that night! He even woke up before Sebastian did! Ciel can't take it anymore! The infant of the Undertaker had cried all night, what could be the problem!? Ciel got up and stomped his entire way to the nursery, looking angry and tired.

He got to the child and just put him on the ground and yelled out, "What is the stupid PROBLEM!? You've cried ALL NIGHT! What do you WANT from me!? Food? Entertainment? Change you? Give you a bath? WHAT!? ANSWER ME!"

It did made the little guy stopped crying, but was now whimpering, Ciel just scared him. Ciel now felt like he want to cry because he's very tired and he was about to make him worse. However, the little Undertaker spotted something and just started crawling over to it.

Ciel looked and saw that Undertaker was crawling towards a brown stuff bear with a green bow-tie and a blue vest. The little one smiled and hugs it while saying his first word, "B-Bear-bear!" Ciel felt happy, but not showing the emotion, peace and quiet, at last for Ciel. He felt so tired that he collapsed and fell asleep.

"Young master, there you are."

Ciel woke up and saw Sebastian, standing and looking down at him with a smirk. Ciel glared and got up, "Pretend you never saw that. What's today's schedule?" Sebastian spoke as he gave Ciel tea, which is one thing he was finding Ciel for, "Today at 1, Lady Elizabeth will be coming for a few days, and this evening, Lau will be coming over."

Ciel was getting irritated, first he didn't have any sleep, then his cousin, Princess of cute stuff and Phatomhive chaos, will be coming, and then the foggy joke will come along as well. If they know who the child is, either let Sebastian gave them amnesia or let them keep a secert...if Ciel had to choose those two, he will go with the amnesia power.

While the little one kept hugging or playing with his teddy, Sebastian already took Ciel to his room, getting him dressed, then Sebastian left to fix Bard's cooking problem...again. Ciel got back to the nursery to pick the little guy up, Ciel sigh and spoke, "Guess we're gonna get you breakfast, you must be starving."

Little Undertaker giggled again and spoke another word, "D-Da-dee!" Ciel's eyes widen, _Daddy?_ "No, don't call me that, I'm not your daddy, just call me cousin." The baby kept giggling as Ciel carried him and Ciel started walking to the dining room.

Sebastian brought Ciel a mint salad, poached salmon, and a strawberry tart, while for the little one, just a small bottle of nutrients, which is a kind of liquid babies always eat or drink before they grew teeth.

The baby was a hungry kind, because he drank every last drop of the liquid. Finny find it cute and just want to tickle him, but Sebastian said to him, "Careful, you'll make him throw up." In a few hours, everything was going calm, and peace. Everyone's getting happy an-

"CIEL!"

Nevermind! Lizzie ran in and hugged Ciel like a maniac. "Ciel, I miss you so much! How are you my sweet adorable prince?!" CIel choked, saying, "I-I'm fine, please l-let go of me, can't breathe!" She let go and spoke, "I'm so happy that I can be here for a few days! We can spend a great time together!"

"M-Mom-ma!"

"Huh?" Lizzie looked and saw that Sebastian came with little Undertaker, "AWWWW!" She ran to the little one with a lovely smile, "He's so cute! And he thinks I'm his mother!" Ciel face palmed and whispered to himself, "Oh no..."

Lizzie started to have an idea, "I know, that got me a great idea! Let's play house! I'll be the mother, you will be the daddy, the little one's the child, and Sebastian, you can play along!" Sebastian looked at Lizzie, "Hm? I don't know about this idea, I thin-" "Ooh! I know, You can be the dog!" Lizzie suggested.

Sebastian twitched and throw up in his mouth a little, Ciel smirked and the servants, who heard it, were about to snicker. Sebastian death glared at the servants, making them stay quiet. They did and the embarrassing game started in the Entertainment room.

It lasted for 3 dumb hours for the poor boys, all Sebastian had to do was to get on fours and just barked, poor Sebby. Ciel felt really weird about the whole thing and the little baby kept calling Ciel and Lizzie his "parents."

Later in the evening, the foggy joke, Lau came, "Evening, young lord." Ciel sigh, "Evening La-" "Lau! Lau! Come look!" Lizzie ran in while carrying the little Undertaker. Ciel face palmed and told himself, "Here we go."

Lau looked and smiled, "My, my, who we have here, such a young face." As the little one looked at Lau, he stopped smiling. Lizzie spoke, "Hmm...I don't know his name either." "Theo." Both looked at Ciel and he continued, "Theodore Johnson."

Lau spoke, "I see, may I hold him?" "Sure!" Lizzie handed Lau the little guy who was now squirming. Undertaker never likes Lau, especially the jokes Lau tried, I guess the tiger didn't had any sleep. And what's worse, during the Hamelot play, he rubs his flat chest like how he did to a girl, made him want to punch him right now.

Lau looked in a confused way "Hm? Why is he squirming?" Lizzie shrugged and the longer Lau hold the poor little guy, the more he kept squirming, almost about to cry loudly. Ciel grabbed the baby and the little one smiled again, "I don't think the infant likes you, Lau." "Oh, I see your point," Lau spoke as he opened his eyes, meaning that he's disappointed.

After a few hours of discussing the drugs in China being taken too much from the queen, Lau left, then Lizzie went to bed. Ciel sighed as he placed the sleeping infant in a baby crib with a stuff bear, "You really make a long day, Undertaker. You really had." With that, he looked at the sky, wishing that this thing is over, then turned off the lights and left the room for his turn to rest.

But it was suppose to be a good night rest until...

**_THUMP!_**

_"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH~!"_

Ciel woke up, knowing where it came from, _Undertaker! They must have got him!_

He jumped out of bed and ran into the nursery, but false alarm, the window was closed and the infant was still there, but was on the ground, crying. He sigh in relief and walked to the baby, and pick him up. _The poor fool must have fell off of bed, no wonder he uses coffins._

He started cradling Undertaker to calm him down, but it only worked a little. Ciel remembered when he was the same, his mother just...he sigh, he cannot believe he is doing this, he leaned to the baby's forehead, kissing the bump, which got little Undertaker to stop crying and giggled, but then yawned.

"Sleepy one, aren't you?" Ciel smirked as he lay the young one in the crib, then covered him in a blanket with his bear again. He then left the room, then to his bedroom, he had to admit, that laughable hyena made a cute baby. However, he doesn't know what will happened next.

* * *

_Have you guys watch Hellsing? I had, all I can say is...wow...I mean that Alucard is like Hellsing's Sebastian_


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 3: Toddler**

Ciel finally had some good night sleep, he thought the crying nights are over. However, there could be a lot of bad things going on once he grew. Like the scientists will come for him in any age or worse, the different reactions for his little kid mind.

When he turned in his sleep, he felt someone breathing on him. He opened his eyes and saw that he's not alone. It wasn't Sebastian, nor his servants, but who ever it was, it's under a blanket, small and oddly shaped.

When Ciel lift up the quilt and sheet, it revealed a tiny sleeping boy about aged 2 to 3, with silver hair that the bangs only covered his eyes. _Undertaker, I should have known._ Ciel thought.

He shook the small boy gently to wake him up, the little one made a quiet squeak, then woke up a little cutely and innocent to Ciel. Ciel sigh, wondering what will Undertaker do in that pint size, he still remember he will be getting annoying as Undertaker grew.

"Ah, young master, you're up early." Came the voice of Sebastian. Ciel narrowed eyes at him, "Well, he should have slept in the nursery." "Are you sure? He does seemed too big for his crib." asked Sebastian as he walked to the small funeral director.

But as Sebastian gotten closer, the little one whimper and hide himself under the blankets to look like a small hill. Sebastian sigh, knowing it's because he's still a grim reaper, retired, turned young, or neither.

Ciel was very confused about it because he didn't know about Undertaker or why Sebastian sigh, he tried to ignore it and spoke, "Find some proper clothes for the little one." Sebastian bowed and left the room to grab some.

Ciel look at the small hill and tried to uncover it, but for a toddler, he does have a tight grip. It was new to Ciel since Undertaker doesn't seemed the fearful one, but now, he seems to be timid as a mouse. He sigh and spoke quietly to the small one, "Hey, it's alright, the man in black is gone."

Little Undertaker, or I think for this chapter, Under-Toddler, uncovered himself from the blanket, but kept it looking like a hood for him, spoke quietly in a cute voice, "Mwonstewr."

Ciel doesn't know if he could laugh, or have his eyes widen because it sounded like the little one knows about Sebastian being a demon, a _monster_. Ciel spoke quietly again, "Hey, he's not a monster, he's just...dark...understand?"

Little Under-toddler nods and hugged Ciel tightly. Ciel lightly blushed since for one small thing, he's not a kind of person who hugs a lot.

Later, Sebastian came back with some small-clothes and noticed that with a smirk, "My, my, he sure does seemed close." Ciel glared and growled, "Get his clothes on for baka's sake!" He bowed and started dressing the squirming toddler.

He kept trying, but the little one kept squirming due to the demon vs reaper thing. Ciel felt like strangling the demon since the outfit little Under-toddler is wearing is Ciel's old clothes from when he was young.

After Sebastian put clothes on Ciel, he left to make the small ones their breakfast. In a few moments, Ciel got up and left the room, followed by the toddling Under-toddler.

As they got to the dinning-room, Ciel forgot that Lizzie's still there, and he got hugged for it. She giggled while nuzzling, "Good morning, my darling boy!" Ciel felt like he's gonna throw up until Lizzie noticed Little Under-toddler standing there, staring at Lizzie.

Lizzie tilted her head, speaking, "Hey Ciel, wasn't he an infant yesterday?" Ciel's eyes widen a little, realizing about the deal, it's gonna blow the cover if he tells her the truth.

He was about to find a good cover for it, but then Little Under-toddler ran to her, tugging her dress, saying in a cute child voice, "Kwiss me! Kwiss me! K-Kwiss me! Kwis-Kwiss me! Kwiss me! Kwiss me!"

Ciel sigh in relief, but what is odd to him is that Under-toddler wants Lizzie to kiss him. Lizzie smiled and knelt to the little one, "Well, alrighty then. Want to have it on the cheek?" Under-toddler started to blush, looking like a red tomato, looking too shy to let her do it, but Lizzie did it anyways and poor blushing Under-toddler ran behind Ciel's leg, blushing too hard, hiding his tiny face.

Ciel smirk, seeing this new thing Under-toddler's having, Love and Crush. First he saw him crying, then he was love-sick, what else could be new from the laughing hyena?

For the entire day, Under-toddler kept following Ciel like he's a duckling, every stop, every turn, every trip Ciel had, Under-toddler followed.

When it was night-time, before the toddler gets to bed, Ciel thought it was a good day ever since the laughable lunatic was now a fearful mouse, like besides teasing Sebastian, he thought it's hilari-

**CRASH!**

Only Ciel, Sebastian, and the child notice the sound from the window in the study. All looked and noticed the one crashing in, was the Red-loving phsyco-whoops, I mean, Grell Sutcliff, the tomgirlish love-sick Shinigami.

"Oh Sebas-CHAN! You're Princess is here!" Grell yelled as he did his basic rock-love pose. Ciel irked, still angry that he killed his aunt. And Sebastian, felt like he's gonna either kill Grell or himself.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ciel barked. "Hmph~! Did you not notice, I, the most beautiful reaper, wanted a knight in shiny armor, like Bassy?~" Grell spoke impatiently. "Grell, if you don't leave right now, I will light your hair on fire." Sebastian growled. "Oh my Sebby is so cruel!" Grell spoke like he was in a dramatic play.

Little Under-toddler came in front, toddling to Grell. Ciel whispered loudly while gritting his teeth,"Undertaker, come back here!" "Why is the brat whispering?" Grell asked, but then noticed the little reaper, "Huh?"

Ciel and Sebastian sigh with a sweat-drop as Grell asked, "Is that Undie?" Sebastian ran to Grell, giving him the demonic glare, "Don't tell ANYONE!" "Oh my Bassy! You're so dark and mysterious, just the way mama likes." Grell spoke in a romantic way.

Sebastian felt like he's gonna throw up as Grell pick little Under-toddler up, saying, "How come the old man revert himself?" Little Under-toddler stared at him, then stick his tongue out, doing a raspberry on him, and Grell does not like it. "Hey! Bad kid!" Grell yelled as he held the little reaper upside down.

This time for being upside dow, little Under-toddler doesn't like it at all, he started crying from it, thinking he could end up falling.

Ciel grabbed the toddler away from Grell, "Sebastian, I order you to get Grell out of our sight, **NOW!"**

Both Sebastian and Grell were shocked and amazed that Ciel seemed very protective. Sebastian bows and while Ciel left with the whimpering toddler, Sebastian was beating Grell to a pulp.

He sighed as he got to the nursery, laying little Under-toddler in a bed, "I'm sorry Grell's acting like this, good night." He was about to walk away, but the little one hold his sleeve. Ciel looked and asked, "What is it?" He look up at Ciel, cutely like a little puppy, saying, "Scwared."

Ciel sigh, knowing that he is scared, so he carried the toddler to his room, laying him next to Ciel in his bedroom, he even give the toddler his stuff bear. He sigh after the little one was asleep, "This really is gonna be a long time."

* * *

_Awwwwww! I know, it's like the whole thing is changing Ciel's heart! I got a lot of the ideas from the cutest moment from the cutest characters in anime._

_For following Ciel around, got it from Kisa in Fruits Basket_

_For wanting Lizzie to kiss him, got it fro ChibiRomano in Hetalia when he's with Belguim_

_And for being scared of Sebastian, calling him a "monster," got it from Kirromi in Ouran High School Host Club_


	5. Chapter 5

**Day:4 Kid**

Ciel had a goodnight sleep, even with the small toddler, but how come he started to feel sick? Ciel just want to sleep forever until the sickness goes away, but then he felt something was jumping close to him, yelling in a cheerful tone, "Cielly! Cielly! Wake up! Play! Play!"

Ciel woke up and saw that the person jumping was Undertaker, but this time, he's now a kid, wearing one of Ciel's clothes and his hair was now to his shoulders with a braid. _Sebastian must have made him wear it. I'll punish him when I feel better._

Little Undertaker stopped and crawled to be a little closer to Ciel, "Play with me! Please play with me! Please! Please! Please!" Ciel coughed, speaking in a raspy voice, "I can't, Undertaker, I'm sick." "Awh!" Undertaker pouted, "Please Cielly!" _How did he know my name? It's incorrect, but how after a few days of not remembering me? _Little Undertaker started whining, "Play with me! Play with me! PLAY WITH ME!"

The whines were worse than his cries, Ciel coughed and thought of a good idea to get him away, so he smirked and said, "Well, do you want me to let Sebastian play with you?" Little Undertaker gasped and ran out of the room, screaming, "NNOOOOOOOO!"

Ciel laugh while coughing then went back to sleep. Thinking he can have some quiet for a day.

Meanwhile, the poor scared child was still running until he got to the play room. He walked to a mirror to see his reflection, talking to himself, "I'm not a Scardy-Cat! I am a Brave Lion! Grrrrrr! I laugh at the face of danger!"

Suddenly, just like I feared, he did heard a laugh. He turned and was grab by the back of his shirt by a tall man with black hair, glasses, and a 10 o'clock shadow, wearing a white coat, tan pants, black shoes, and was smoking a cigarette. He blew smoke at the child and spoke with a chuckle, "Now this one can give me a million bucks!"

Poor Undertaker was stuff in a bag while whimpering, trying to get out, crying for help. But the man got out of the window and place the tied up bag with the other trapped kids in a wagon, then the man drove off.

Meanwhile, Lizzie was looking for the little one, but couldn't find him, "I wonder where he could be? He was walking in the hall this morning." She asked Finnian, Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Tanaka, and the last one, Sebastian, but the 3 odd-ball servants replied, "No", Tanaka just replied, "Ho-ho-ho!" And finally, Sebastian spoke that he was in the play room, but as they got there, the only thing from him was there was his shoe.

"Young Master!" Sebastian spoke as he got to the sick Earl. Ciel cough and look up, "What is it, Sebastian?" "Undertaker, he's gone!" He replied. Ciel's eyes widen and sat up, "He's **gone?!** How!?"

But as Ciel thought, he realized, "Why those Evil, stupid, bloody mutts!" But when Ciel realized he was the one who caused Undertaker to run off, he felt like it was his fault. A strange new feeling surrounded Ciel, like they're coiling him like a snake or just choking him...The Feeling of Guilt.

"Well, young Master, it seems that you gotten soft and warm-hearted, Ciel." Sebastian smirked. Ciel give Sebastian a cold glare and growled, "What do you mean?"

Sebastian chuckled and spoke, "You did care for the insane Funeral Director, aren't you?" Ciel cough, blush, and yell, good enough to pass out, "Shut **UP**, Sebastian! Just Get him back!" Sebastian bowed with a smile and spoke that made all the fan-girls in the world's spines shivered or all just melt away,

_"Yes,...My Lord..."_

Sebastian ran off to find the poor kid, but still have a smirk, _My Young Master just felt bad for the Reaper...It's a new feeling of him, a new situation of him, but it is the same for me..._

Demons and Reapers never get along, all because of one special item that they mostly care for, Souls. Undertaker was the General, but also the King of the Reapers, all because he destroyed the natural enemy before the demons, Fear.

But when Undertaker was in a terrible battle between Demons and Reapers, he was cut and nearly gotten killed by them when he was trying to bring peace, the demons even killed his love one. He cannot forgive them for what they did to him or to his girlfriend, but mostly, he cannot forgive himself, so he retired his career and move to a job as a Funeral Director.

Undertaker always had to keep smiling and laughing so he can, possibly, be happy, but what is the key to his happiness? Love? Laughter? What is Happiness, is what he wondered for centuries. He just didn't have the right amount of Joy anywhere. Just like Undertaker's true feeling that he kept as a secret, Lonely.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter shows my way of his past. And I made it short because I felt like I wanna get over with and I got nothing else planned of how he saved the kid. I will think harder on the next chapter_

* * *

**Day 4: Kid Part 2**

Little Undertaker was in an old building, filled with a lot of children in cages. He had never been so afraid at the time. Even reapers can have a few weak spots like loosing glasses, records attacking because of struggle, Thorns of Death, and most of all...Fear.

* * *

Before Reapers were created, his mother was a human with long black hair and sapphire blue eyes, and his father was an Angel with short white hair and yellow eyes, the same color of the sun.

They fell in love when they met and thought about having a very special child. However, they created a reaper with silver hair and green eyes. However, they love the child dearly and named him Adrian.

But then a terrible fate happened, Fear killed his father and drowned his mother when he was 10. The poor child was all alone in the woods, wanting to feel his parent's warmth of their hug. He had cried for days, but that's when he was found by farmers.

They heard of what he is from the little one's mouth, so they kept it a secret and started to raise him. As years went by he was kidnap by Fear itself, he was super afraid when he realized that it killed his parents, but then he realized he still have his cropping tool, a scythe, so he killed Fear instantly.

As more years went by, he fell in love with a red hair woman named Abby. They did accidentally gave birth to a reaper before marriage, but they love the child anyways. He then realized that he doesn't want to be the only reaper, along with his daughter, so he created more reapers.

The world was at peace until demons awoke from their slumber. They killed his girl and caused him scars and blindness, his daughter was even taken away from him. He never forgive another demon for what they did nor himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian made it inside and saw the kids trapped inside like animals. The scientists in another room were discussing the plan. "I will use those brats as lab rats. So then I can be rich of what they'll be come, freaks!"

Sebastian smirk, then got inside while speaking, "Or you can be behind bars." The scientist look, wondering who was that guy, then after a few minutes of conservation and fighting, Sebastian defeated them by doing th same thing in episode 4.

He got to the kids and set them free, then got to Undertaker. Undertaker didn't come out since he was still scared of a demon. Sebastian knows that ever since he was a toddler and smiled, "Come now, little one. I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's what they all say until they kill people." the little one spoke while sniffling. "But I will never unless my master orders me to," Sebastian replied as he pick the little one up, "See, no harm done."

Undertaker whimpered, but fell asleep during the walk home. Lizzie and the servants were happy about the little one, and they can't wait to show the master.

Ciel was still asleep until Sebastian came in, "Did you help him." Sebastian nods and shows Ciel the sleeping Undertaker. Ciel spoke while coughing, "Good, send him to his bedroom and make him something sweet to eat."

Sebastian bows and left the room with Undertaker. As he did, Ciel went back to sleep, but he smiled that he is safe from any kind of harm. For the rest of the day, it was hard for Sebastian, the kid's acting like a spoiled brat, much like Ciel. Poor Sebastian's exhausted, he tried commanding Undertaker to go to his bedroom, but no matter how much he tried, Undertaker whine and cry.

Luckily, the days are almost over, after the teen age he will be back to normal, but he hopes nothing bad will happen to his master or anyone since Reapers in a teen age are huge troublemakers.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi, I hope you like this one, and It makes me wonder if you're more of the Bad-boy type...Speaking of which, you should go to Youtube to see this awesome Undertaker MMD Called Undertaker Bye Baby Sayonara. _

_WARNING: Bad words, so I will use the symbols_

* * *

**Day 5: Teenager**

Alright, for Ciel and Sebastian, the good news is that the next day, Undertaker will be back to normal, but the bad news is that, they're having the **most terrible, messed up** day of their ENTIRE life!

That teen version of Undertaker is nothing but trouble, he always made a mess in work, called many servants bad names, which made them cry, he even harasses Lizzie.

"He what?!" Ciel yelled. Lizzie was tearing up, "H-He called me an ugly idiot and a Bi-%^ ." Ciel sigh when he knows that it's Undertaker-related, "Sebastian, please try to comfort her, I'll chat with that lunatic." "Are you sure, bocchan?" Sebastian asked. "I'm sure. If I got in trouble, I'll call you."

Sebastian bowed and took Lizzie to the entertainment room while Ciel walk towards the bedroom where Undertaker is last seen.

Undertaker was on the bed, wearing one of Sebastian's usual outfits, just without the tie, vest, and he cut the tail part off, his hair's tied in a pony-tail and his nails were now painted black.

He look at the door when it was opened by Ciel, "What do you want, midget?" Ciel tried not to strangle him for calling him small, and spoke, "Why did you call Lizzie that?" He smirked and look up at the ceiling, "Because I wanted to."

Ciel glared and argued, "It's very rude and mean to say that to my fiancé." "So what, pip-squeak? You don't deserve to have her and she doesn't deserve to have you." Undertaker chuckled.

Ciel clenched his fists, glaring more to 50 percent, "Quit calling me short!" Undertaker laugh, "You tiny piece of sh-%&, You're so short that you need a stool and 3 books to talk to dumb adults."

Now he can't take it anymore, "Oh, you think it's fun to call people names? Well, you are a bigger brat, like a F^#%ing kid! It's like you have a mind of a child, a whiney C$%&y Child! Why don't you fall down a cliff into Hell?!"

There was an awkward moment of silence, and then Undertaker glared that he hold Ciel's hair, tightly, then pulled out a knife that he took from the kitchen, "WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?!"

For the first time of his entire life, Ciel gotten super scared of Undertaker and he muttered, "N-Nothing! Nothing!"

"Nice Lie, you Idiot! You're Dead!" Undertaker glared as he was about to slice Ciel. Ciel closed his eyes tightly and yelled with all of his might, "SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian ran in at just a blink of an eye, then hold Undertaker's hand, hardly with his smile, "Come, now? Is that way to treat the master? What a foolish young adult you are?" Undertaker glared hardly, "You!"

Sebastian spoke in a small frown, "Release him or I'll break your limbs in half."

Undertaker gritted his teeth, then tried to stabbed Sebastian, yet he dodged many times, "Quite a nice aim." He kept trying, yet Sebastian kept dodging and ducked, "Your strikes are too unstable for you. Perhaps you shall train more."

Undertaker glared, "Shut up, Seb-AS$-tian!" Ciel was just standing there, kind of in shock during the battle, it was new to him besides with Madam Red, but this time, it's from a word that Ciel never use, a friend.

Finally, Sebastian knock Undertaker down, and this time, Undertaker gotten scared, "Y-You Bas-#&$^!" Sebastian chuckled darkly and step on his stomach, about to kick him hard, "Now, to treat you like how you want to treat people."

Ciel watched and noticed how scared his acquaintance is, ever since he was a toddler, he was whimpering, and now, he realized that he was trying to be brave.

He was on the fork of the road on either let Undertaker take one for the team or not. Yet, something fuzzy inside of Ciel made him decide, so he yelled, "Sebastian! Don't Hurt him!"

Sebastian stopped, then look at Ciel in shock, "Bocchan?" "I said Don't Hurt him! Now let him go, he suffered enough." Ciel ordered. Sebastian look at Undertaker then got down from him, "Never hurt bocchan again. Understand?" Undertaker nods, nervously then ran to his bed, trying to hide himself.

It's just like the last few days when Sebastian saw Undertaker's reaction to Undertaker. Ever since then, it's the first time he saw a reaper so terrified of Demons.

After a few minutes, Undertaker said his apology to the servants, and mostly Lizzie and everything went normal. Even though he tried sneaking out at night, yet Sebastian captured him at a fast time and lock him in the bedroom.

Ciel sigh as he was about to lay down. Sebastian look back at Ciel, "Bocchan? What's wrong?" Ciel hesitated his answer, yet he spoke quietly, "I think after all that trouble, it was worth it. But I think I am going to miss young Undertaker."

Sebastian was in a small shock, yet he smirk, "Ah, it seems you start to favor him." Ciel glared at Sebastian, "Shut Up, Sebastian."

Sebastian chuckled, then help Ciel getting tucked in the blanket, "Need any warm milk with honey?" "I'm fine for now." Ciel replied.

"Very well," Sebastian spoke as he hold the Victorian candle holder, "Good night, Bocchan."

As he left, he check on Undertaker, who was sleeping peacefully, yet started to glow. He was getting a little bigger, his hair and nails were growing and his scars appeared. It means that he's back to normal.

Sebastian smiled and left the room, walking to his bedroom, thinking about the moment with Ciel and Undertaker, he even knows the reason why he reverted himself.

He smirk then spoke to himself, "It appears that Undertaker wants Bocchan to change his heart. For a reaper, he seemed very clever. I better turn in for the night."

At last, the days are over, and could that be a reason Undertaker did that? I wonder...


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey Guys, This is the last Chapter of the story and it might be short. I hope you will enjoy the other stories I created, but I need your help on a fan fiction coming soon._

_In another fan fiction coming soon, I thought I'll make a story of a Butler and a mistress, aka me, and I can't decide who I'll choose._

_Will I use Sebastian? The Handsome crow demon who's obsessed with felines._

_Or Claude? A Tap-dancing Spider demon who is VERY picky on soul types...really_

_Please Review your vote, 2 out of 3 wins_

* * *

**Final day: Adult Hood**

Lizzie already went home at the crack of dawn, perfect timing for Undertaker to wake up. He came to the study where Ciel works, "Ihihihi, Good morning Earl."

"I see you turned back." Ciel replied. "Yes, after I drank that potion I made, I was in a dreamland filled with flowers and trees." Undertaker giggled. Ciel rolled his eyes, "Glad you have fun."

"So...how was it?" Undertaker asked, "Do I look as cute as a button?" Ciel sigh, "It's fine, troubling, but fine." He then whispers so the others won't hear, "However, I actually miss your young self. It kind of change me a little."

Undertaker smiled, "Eh?" "What I am saying is that...I think you changed my heart a little." Ciel spoke with a smirk. Undertaker grinned from ear to ear, his plan worked, now Ciel can learn to be a lot more kinder to him.

"How Wonderful, care to drop by my parlor anytime you like, Earl. Like I said before, you and your hilarious butler are always welcome." Undertaker spoke as he was about to leave, "Oh and Earl, I guess now you can be a lot more kinder."

Ciel's anger is back now, "Shut up." He giggled, then realized, "Ah yes, don't worry about the events of myself, I did saw your reactions while I was in my dream." Ciel's eye widen and his jaw dropped, "YOU REMEMBERED WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Undertaker laughed, "It's a secret, my Lord. Bye bye~!" He skipped away with a smile and Ciel just hit his head on the desk hard so he can give himself amnesia.

He notice Sebastian as he was going downstairs, "Hello Butler, I do say I apologized about my rudeness."

Sebastian knows that he can remember the reaction, so he smirk, "It's quite nothing, reaper. But next time you tried to kill my master, you will end up in your own coffin."

Undertaker giggled, "I always love to sleep in one, like a crib from a baby, oh so nice and cozy."

With that, they both walk away, Sebastian glared as he look back, and Undertaker chuckled to himself as he got to the door.

As he left the estate, he look both ways and dug into his pocket. He pulled out his bear from when he was an infant and hug it, "Come on, Bear-Bear, Let's go home."

With that he walked his entire way back home and everything was back to the way it was.

**The End**


End file.
